The present invention relates to the field of computerized control systems hardware and in particular to a component support structure and a method for retaining, for electrically insulating and for dissipating heat from electrical components of a printed circuit card operating in computerized control systems.
Various methods of preventing components from becoming dislodged from a printed circuit card are known in the art. A known method of retaining the components to the printed circuit card utilizes a bracket and suitable screw. This method also incorporates a metal bar with standoff portions machined into the printed circuit card to effect electrical insulation of the component. Circuit cards often carry exposed live conductors suitable for connecting to the components. A known method of insulating the live conductors of the printed circuit card from manual contact is to cover the printed circuit card with a film of nonconducting material such as resin, polymer or rubber. The potential of electrical shock during careless repair and replacement as well as the threat of electrical arcing decreases. Some of these prior art devices thus provide electrical insulation and retainment for an electrical element. However, these prior art devices and methods do not adequately address thermal transfer from the components. Though it is known in the art that effective thermal transfer improves reliability and permits greater component density associated with the circuit card.
Electrical components that carry, relay or convert large amounts of electrical current generate heat and are an obstacle to the design of densely-packed printed circuit cards. Thus, the elimination of heat islands that adversely impact reliability has long been a goal in the design of efficient control systems. Cooling fans or other dedicated mechanisms have been traditionally used in the art to dissipate heat generated from the various elements used in computing architecture. These mechanisms add weight, cost and complexity to cool the components.
These prior art approaches to attachment and electrical insulation of components do not adequately address thermal transfer necessary to dissipate heat from the components associated with the printed circuit card. Thus, a need exists for a component support structure that improves thermal transfer from densely-packed electrical components associated with printed circuit cards of modern computer architecture.